2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
2020 In the year of 2020, a world wide catastrophe occurred. Large holes spontaneously appeared around the world, some were small, considered pot holes by most, others were the size of football stadiums swallowing large landmasses into the dark abyss. However this was not the only problem that came. On the December 21st 2020 strange creatures came out. [[Kishins]]. But the human race knew at once these were a threat. Yet most weapons seemed useless against them and soon enough they overpowered most of the world, a few of the capital cities around the world managed build a wall to keep them out, but would also keep us in. 2023 In the year of 2023 reports of people performing superhuman feats were reaching the ears of Capital's citizens. Some of the people in charge began to panic. It soon became clear that the catastrophe had not just changed the world, but the people who live on it as well. What many people believed to be impossible was now becoming possible. Magic had entered the world and brought with it new dangers. The world decided that all Magic users required a license and had to register what exactly they could do. The most powerful Magic user and the forefront of this new branch of skills is a man who goes by the title of The Mage, who it has been stated can use all forms of Magic. He tracked down illegal magic users and either, killed, captured, or blocked their use of this art. 2026 In the year of 2026 a man called Vex and his girlfriend at the time Sarah decided that hiding is not going to solve their problems. The two of them worked tirelessly and in the end they managed to develop weapons that could kill a Kishin and could be carried by one person. Thus the first two Hunters were born, the two of them managed to kill hundreds of Kishins and were very skilled at it, being able to take on a single Kishin alone and without a group. They were known to take down large nests just the two of them. They opened an institution called "The Hunter's Guild." Where people wishing to fight Kishins could go. The Guild Halls were made in every capital city, the main Hall set in the city of New London, with Vex and Sarah as the leaders. 2029 A glorious day for the city of New London, Vex and Sarah got married. The marriage welcomed everyone from everywhere and showed that despite all that had happened happiness can still be found. The two of them got married with Vex's friends as his best men, Sian Macglocklin and Elrodeon Thailrood. However on this day a falling out happened between Elrodeon and Sian and the two wound up almost killing one another, but Vex stepped in. That day ended with Elrodeon vanishing and not to be seen for another two years. 2030 Vex and Sarah gave birth to a child by the name of Shirodan Vex. However what should have been a happy moment, quickly turned into a blood bath after two years of absence Elrodeon returned under the new alias of Khorne, now having mastered the art of Blood Magic he used it to kill Sarah and Vex, and young Shiro if Sian had not stepped in. After a battle that destroyed most of the hospital Sian stood victories and Khorne slinked back into the shadows, making a group of like minded individuals who believed that the Kishins were their gods and that they should be worshiped not destroyed. The death of Vex and Sarah was a crippling blow to the Hunter's guild but they would pull through, eventually. 2036 In the year of 2036 a large creature was spotted emerging from the hole in the pacific ocean. A large Kishin people believed as big as an island and larger than anything the world had known. Began its circuit of the earth. The people of the world named, this creature, this King amongst devils. The Leviathan. 2059 The year of 2059 was a long year, to put it simply. It all started when a Hunter Team was formed involving Kaito Kago, Shirodan Vex, Leon Saijo and Jane Rosetta At the 2059 annual Hunting Festival, Khorne and his cultists attacked. They destroyed the wall around New London allowing the Kishins to enter the city and attacking a large portion of the city. The city was in chaos for a month. Cornelia (The Queen of England) engaged in battle against Khorne in an attempt to put an end to his madness, however she lost against him. No one was there to take control until Shiro and a new hunter called Blake made a deal with a very powerful being that granted them unique powers, in exchange for their soul when they die. Shiro took control of the country and all was going well, they had even killed Khorne's prize Kishin Betty. Yet before they and The Mage could take down Khorne the Leviathan arrived and took down most of New London. When the group returned to London they saw it was destroyed and enjoying the death around him. Shiro and Khorne took to the battlefield for one last battle. A tear appeared leading to the Magic realm, a place where only the Mage had visited previously. It opened more and more leaving a small island where Shiro and Khrone fought, but soon that was swallowed. Khorne and Shiro fell into the portal and no one has seen them since. Jane, Blake, The Mage and Jest took control and begun to restore order to Britain. 2063 TBA 2090-something (Current)